


Eddsworld SCP AU

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, But he will be ok soon, Holy shit tomee bear has his own character tag, Not a lot tho, Theres some graphic blood in this kinda, Tom is going insane, Toms chapter was angsty, i forgot, theres angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: One day, everything was fine.-Being what he was, he had no freedom.-He didn't ask to nearly destroy an entire town, he was just scared.-Reflections were nice, but he always forgot why he wasn't allowed to see them.





	1. SCP-3414 Containment

One day, everything was fine. Tom did his usual routine; wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, go out for a bit, maybe drink a little, and ignore the constant voice inside him that told him to  _ change already, let me consume you, it will be so much better this way, you’ll never have to live under the laws restrictions again, you can run free, just trust me.  _ He would drown the voice out with a bottle of vodka and sleep for the rest of the day. Whenever he woke up, he would talk to himself, talk to the small stuffed bear he kept near him as a reminder of  _ something, anything  _ that wasn’t about who he was now. At some point he kept the bear in his pocket, it helped ground him, helped keep the voice as quiet as it was, kept him aware that ‘Hey, maybe today won’t be so bad. Maybe today will be fine.’

 

Then one day, everything wasn’t fine.

 

He let the voice get to him, for just the briefest of moments while taking a walk through town, and he shifted. The sudden excruciating pain of his whole body cracking and growing and growing dark purple fur Tom didn’t even know humans (if he even  _ was  _ human) could grow. It was only for a second though, but people saw, and they screamed, and Tom didn’t want to relive what happened last time he shifted and people reacted the only way they knew how when you’re scared and there's a giant monster in the middle of town; violence. 

 

So he ran. He ran as far as he could while he was that  _ beast, monster, killer, nightmare, abomination of god. _ The things the people called him when they chased him always seemed to echo in his mind.

 

When he could run no longer, he collapsed, and woke up in the middle of the woods, miles from anybody or anything he knew. But there were people, people in white suits holding tranquilizers, others were tying him up so he couldn’t run away, but they didn’t even have to, he was just so tired of running. He let the tears fall down his face when they injected something into his neck, and he started to fall asleep again.

 

He could still feel the small bear in his pocket.

 

_ Maybe today will be fine. _

 

***

 

When Tom woke up, he panicked. He didn't know where he was, the walls, floor, and ceiling were just a plain silvery metal, and he was scared, he wanted to leave and he couldn't feel the bear in his pocket anymore.

 

The voice was deafening now.

 

**_E͚̳̝̬̩ͅS̡̼̼̥͙͈͙ͅC̛̞̤̘̤̫͔͚A͇̖̝̙̞PE̫͙̜͔̯ͅ,͎͍̭ ̹̠DO̰̮ ̠̘͖̜̦̜ͅN̮͘O̷̟͙T͔̦̬̘̖͙͠ ͉L̼͙͓̻͘E͙͖̩T͓͇͈͕̹͢ R̡̬̺͖H̯̪E̷̦͕̞̘M̘͍ ̳̯̪ͅH̠̭̤̘̬̕O̡̱̗̪̠ͅL̢̜̞ͅD̝̪ ̣Y̜O̘̣͍̼̜̩U ̲͚̹̫̜̰Ḅ̺̭̙͕̹̩͝A̶̘̭̪C̦̮̥͍̪̜̺K̩̦̘͙̦͈̮͘,̕ ̮̱D̜̙̝͙̥͔͡O̝̰͉̪̫̻̖ ̝̝̰͚͖N̙̲͓̦̞̝ͅO̤̤͙͓͔̺T̡͓͇͇̜̜ ̸̦͕̮͍̦̩L҉̪̹̯̙̦̞E̵T ̳̩T̬͙͚͎̜̘H͉̩͍̻͍̱ͅE̷̦M̨ B̝̘͜E̜̟̤͚̣̭͝ͅ ̙̪̖̯̟͠N̹E͚͇̹͖̹̻A҉̠͈͖̟͎͇R̼̪͢ ҉̱̯̘Y̢̠͖̲͔̯̞O̡̬͖͎͈͔ͅU,̟̲̲̞̯̠ ̲̞̮̟̫̫̻͢K͈͈I̸L̛̼L͓̺͍̙̜͔ T͈̯̠̦̼H͚̜̰̖̝̳͞ͅE̥̩͡M̩̜̥̝͜,̞̰̥ ̰̠̻̲̝̯ͅḲI͔̰̥͍̯̰L̴͎̜̹̟Ḷ̳͖̱̰̬ ̪͚̣̤̕T̢H҉̖͚̺͕̟E̞͈M̫̙̭͍̯͡ ͚̤̫̰̤͖͇A̭̲̞͔͎͓L͢L͙, ͏̳̖LE̦T͏̩̣ M͉̻̤͈͉̲̱͠E̻̰͎͉͠ ̙̺͍̮͓̹̺R͏̤͈̜͉͎UN͓͇̥͘ ͓͓̙͕͇̟ͅF̠̲̩Ŗ̠̺͍Ḛ̶̬̹̘̰̬̹E̛̠.̭_ ** ̻

 

So he screamed. He curled into a ball on the floor and dug his fingers into his hair and pulled when he screamed. He screamed til all he could hear was his voice echoing back at him and his throat was raw, he didn't even notice the tears this time.

 

“ _ SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I DON’T CARE, I DON’T WANT YOU IN MY HEAD, I DON’T WANT TO BE WHAT I AM, I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP, GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, I NEED MY BEAR, THAT’S ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW, I JUST NEED MY BEAR TO SHUT UP THIS FUCKING VOICE, PLEASE.” _

 

He didn't know how long he screamed for, but when he took a moment to breathe, the voice seemed quieter, so he shakily looked up.

 

Laying in front of what Tom assumed was a door, was the bear. He sat still for a moment, thinking  _ were they listening to me? _ Then he quickly scrambled over to the stuffed bear, the voice in his head quieting the closer he got.

 

When the bear was within arms reach of Tom, he grabbed it and held it to his chest, sobbing quietly and the voice quieted to only a slight whisper.

 

“God, I don’t even know why you help so much, I just never want to lose you again…”

 

He took a deep breath and laughed bitterly.

 

“Shit, I’m acting like a little kid again.”

 

His bitter laugh turned into sobbing again and he curled into the smallest ball he could, holding the bear as close to his chest as possible, and just cried.

 

Then he was asleep again.

 

***

 

Tom was  _ not  _ a fan of his new routine. Every morning (night? He didn’t know what time it was anymore) men in white hazmat type suits would come in through the door, which seemed to only open from the outside, and roughly pull him to his feet. They'd take him to a small room. Sometimes they would do simple tests on him, check his reflexes, intelligence, cooperation. They took blood samples, and Tom nearly punched the man with the syringe in the face, but others held him back. When they asked questions, he refused to respond, even then the used a long metal rod to shock him, he remained silent. The only time he actually talked to the men was when they forcefully took his bear. He desperately begged for it back when the voice started to become louder.

 

“No, no  _ please  _ give it back, the voice is starting to yell again, please, it’s the only thing that helps and I don’t know why, I just  _ need  _ it,  _ please! _ ” By the end of his begging, he was on the verge of tears, and was hyperventilating. Then men gave his bear back and wrote something down on a sheet of paper. Then they led him back to his “containment room”, as he had heard them call it, and locked him in till the next day.

 

At one point, he actually took the time to look around the room. There wasn’t much, only a door on the wall farthest from the one the men come through, a simple twin sized bed in the corner-  _ That would have been nice to know before I slept on the floor for two nights in a row _ -, and a camera up on the ceiling. It followed him.

 

Tom decided to open the door on the opposite wall instead of glare at the camera. Opening the door revealed a small bathroom, and he was pleased to see that there was no camera.

 

_ Wow, they're actually considerate enough to let me take a piss in private _ .

 

He shrugged and turned to the bed.

 

_ Time to take depression naps for the rest of my life I guess. _

 

He walked over and threw himself onto the bed, setting his bear next to him.

 

“Well little guy, it was nice sharing my last mentally sane thoughts with you, now you get to hear my thoughts as I spiral down into insanity. I regret never giving you a name because ‘Bear' just sounds stupid.” He turned his head to look at the bear.

 

“Your name is now Tomee Bear, because I literally cannot think of any other names besides names close to mine.”

 

Tom huffed as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

_ I’m already going insane, great. _


	2. SCP-3782 Containment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres tords containment, i honestly dont think this chapter was as good as the first one but oh well, enjoy!

Being what he was, he had no freedom. Tord was created to serve and listen, not receive and command. But how could one not be able to receive anything, even basic needs? Kill, then reanimate. He was dead at some point, that much he knew, but he never figured out what Creator did to bring him back like this. When Tord woke up after what he thought was death, he found that he didn’t need to eat or sleep at all- _ Am I a zombie now? What the fuck?- _ and he couldn’t do what he wanted without something inside him telling him not to. He couldn’t do anything of his own accord unless he forced the voice down.

 

Which is what he decided to do one night while Creator was distracted. There were some people visiting, though he wasn’t sure what for.

 

Tord dragged his left hand (the organic one) across the sleek metal container that held Creators next experiment- experiments, actually. Suspended on a platform within the container was a red mechanical arm and a silver mechanical eye.

 

Everything inside him told him to  _ back away, go assist with the guests, _ but he continued to ignore it.

 

Tord read the description of each object that was on a sheet of paper taped to the container.

 

**_Cybernetic Arm:_ ** _ This arm is designed to never be removed once it is attached. Attempts to remove will force the arm to self destruct, or the owner could make it blow up manually if they activate the three switches inside of the wrist. The arm can activate any piece of machinery or electronic, whether it be an entire company's computer systems or a light bulb, within its capabilities. The arm is fifty times stronger and more durable than stainless steel, and could stop a speeding train. _

 

**_Hyperscope Eye:_ ** _ The eye allows the owner to see in 60/60 vision, along with 500x zoom, a microscope, thermal vision, , and it is equipped with a laser. The eye can calculate escape routes, see answers to problems, and can tell when a person is armed with a weapon. _

 

Tord glanced at his (useless, boring, plain, weak) prosthetic arm, and lifted his good hand to remove his marble eyeball.

 

_ Shame you’ll be replaced. It was always fun to scare people in public with you. _

 

Tord sighed and dropped the fake eye, crushing it under his shoe. He walked over to the door of the container and typed in the password to unlock it. The door opened with a quiet  _ whoosh _ as the air pressure shifted to match the level outside. Tord smiled maliciously and loosened his arm, letting it fall the the floor. His grin widened as he picked up the robotic arm and looked at where it would attach to his stub of an arm.

 

_ No straps, it attaches internally. This will hurt. _

 

He shrugged the thought away and flicked the switch to prime the arm for attachment. Sharp blades and needles whirred to life and waited for the warmth of human skin before they would dig into Tords flesh. He was glad the process wouldn’t take long; Creator had modified his DNA so everything about him was faster, his reflexes, this mind, even how fast (and how much) his body healed after receiving an injury.

 

Tord took a deep breath and jabbed the arm into his. Immediately he collapsed to the ground as pain shot up his arm and through most of his right side. He could feel the blades cutting through flesh, muscle, and then bone to make a path for the artificial nerves and veins that connected to his real one. A thick screw was drilled painfully into bone to hold it in place, and Tord almost blacked out, but he forced himself to stand and move the arm around, pleased that he could feel the whole arm like it was real. 

 

Next, he reached out and grabbed the eye. It would hurt as well, but at least it didn’t have to be drilled into anything. Tord lifted the eye to his empty socket and pushed it in, clicking the red pupil to begin the attachment process. Since he was mostly focused on the pain in his newly acquired arm, he only registered the eye as a dull ache in his head. When the pain started to fade, it made a few clicking sounds, then powered on as the lens focused, almost like a camera. He could see again, and better than before.

 

As Tord admired his new body parts, he jumped when a gunshot rang through the lab.

 

_ Oh, so those people wanted to kill Creator? What a shame, I planned to do it myself. _

 

He turned when he heard footsteps though.

 

“Target located, fire when ready.” Oh hell no, he did  _ not  _ want to die yet, he just got upgrades! Tord relaxed just a little when three men in some sort of hazmat suits appeared in the doorway holding, not real guns, but tranquilizers.

 

“Oh, son of a-” Tord was cut off as all three men fired at him, the darts sinking into his chest and forcing him to the ground. 

 

Then he was asleep.

 

***

 

When Tord woke up, he found that he was strapped to a table, and two men were examining his right arm where it connected to flesh. An x-ray showed how deep it was connected.

 

_ Hah, deep enough so they can’t just pull it off, that’s for sure. _

 

Tord chuckled when one of the men made a frustrated sound as he attempted to cut into his arm, only for the flesh to quickly seal back closed.

 

The two men looked at Tord when he did that.

 

“Oh, don’t mind me, you're just not going to get that arm detached unless you want it to explode and kill you both.” He full on cackled when both men looked at him doubtfully and grabbed a surgical saw from the table next to them.

 

A switch was flicked and the saw whirred to life, producing a high pitched sound as it spun. The man holding the saw brought it down into the spot where metal fused with skin.

 

Then the saw stopped.

 

“I can disable anything mechanical, amongst other abilities, so a mechanical saw just won’t work. Might as well let me go, right?” He tried his best to sound innocent, but Tords voice sounded more threatening than anything.

 

The two men looked at each other.

 

“Well? He talks and seems to know what he can do, should be just ask him things?”

 

“We’ll need the clearance from a level four personnel, for now all we can do is put it back in it’s containment room.”

 

_ It? _

 

“Alright, we’re done here then.”

 

Tord was led back to his “containment room”, which was about the same size as a regular bedroom, but it was completely cement. There was a camera attached to the ceiling that followed him as he walked. It was too high for him to reach, so he sat and glared at the camera for several hours each day till he was interrupted by more men coming in and taking Tord out for some tests.

 

They tried to use things to take off his arm, but anything that was electrical just turned off as soon as it touched him, and everything else just did nothing. At some point they tried to remove his eye and he shot a laser through the man's hand. They didn’t touch his eye again.

 

Eventually they got the clearance they needed to ask him any question they needed answers to.

 

“How did you become this way?”

 

“I was dead, then some guy brought me back to life and I stole this arm and eyeball from him.”

 

“How long have you been like this?”

 

“Reanimated for about three years, arm and eye are recent.”

 

“How recent?”

 

“Literally a minute before you so rudely kidnapped me.”

 

“Do you know all of your abilities?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you plan on doing any major damage with your abilities?”

 

“Oh,  _ definitely! _ ”

 

That was all they asked him, then it was back to the containment room.

 

To say the containment room was boring was an understatement. Tord wished he was dead not even a full week into being in this place. He complained about it a lot, and eventually  _ somebody _ must have heard him, because a small panel opened in the wall he was leaning against, and a book fell onto the floor.

 

_ Well, I’m sure as shit am not reading that. _

 

Tord blasted it with a laser and laughed as it caught fire and burned up. He wanted more books now, or anything flammable.

 

However, he received no more books.

 

_ This is worse than death. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was an on the spot thing, i plan on getting the first 4 chapters out by saturday hopfully, along with chapter 3 of the how to obtain a child fic. Im open to any suggestions, and if you have any ideas for this, dont hesitate to commemt. Chapters 5 through 8 will be the file things that have their class, description, you know what i mean. Hope yall enjoy this!


End file.
